


Rise

by auroreanrave



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Queen Shireen, Strong Female Characters, The Storm Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the first and greatest Storm Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Speculative Shireen-centric future fic about the sad little girl who survived the plague with scales of steel on her face and would become the sole Baratheon heir.

She has nothing but dust to walk on, but that's more enough.

Shireen knows the men fear her, idolise her, but she is used to their looks, their whispers. She strokes the side of her face, which is smooth and cool and grey and terrifying to the enemy.

Her father had left her his titles, his power, and his name, and that is more than Shireen needs. She has grown up sweet and quiet and intelligent, and soon she commands the Baratheon armies with sweet words and robes of ermine and silk that make her as beautiful and terrible as a goddess.

Shireen knows pain. Knows loss. She's grown up alone, with a fool for her friend and the Onion Knight as the only man not to look at her piteously, the screams and taunts of children. She turns her face into her weapon, highlights the greyscale so that when she commands her forces, she is the Steel Queen, the Storm Princess, the Grey Lady.

Men are weak, someone once told her, for women are the strong ones.

The kingdoms bend the knee once she helps drive back the White Walkers from the north - Queen Arianne is the first, Queen Sansa follows her, as does Queen Myrcella and Queen Asha. She lets them keep their titles, for the world knows who rules the Iron Throne.

Shireen isn't without her mercies, however - cruelty breeds kindness, Maester Cressen once told her, - and the kingdom survives her righteous wrath and settles into a time of peace and prosperity.

Queen Shireen touches the side of her face, always makes sure that her enemies see the grayscale and underestimate, for it is then that the first and greatest Storm Queen shall strike and conquer and rise, leaving nothing but lightning and grey skies in her wake.


End file.
